


It's Not Just a Study Date

by ofmartinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), nerd!Lydia - Fandom, popular!Stiles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nerd Lydia, Popular Stiles, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmartinskis/pseuds/ofmartinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is the school's nerd. Nobody has ever paid attention to her unless to taunt her or copy off her tests. Stiles is the popular boy, always with the in-crowd and has a perfect, and also popular, girlfriend to hang around. When Stiles needs to get his grades up before Coach kicks him off the team, he asks the school genius for some study dates to help him out. The thing is, Lydia isn't too willing at first due to a couple of accidents she's run into with Stiles in the past; especially ones involving his current girlfriend Malia Tate. Will their study sessions turn out to mean more to the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Tutor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fic, so I hope it's okay! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments! Also, I plan on making this around 25-30 chapters, so yay! If you want to request a fic go ahead and send something into ofmartinskis.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ Stiles and Lydia meet under unusual circumstances.

Lydia stood at the school's bulletin board, her eyes glued onto the cork board panel. She needed to do anything to distract her from the boy she had had a crush on ever since first grade - it didn't help that Stiles had every class with her ever since they started school together. Her strawberry-blonde curls bounced against her shoulders as she turned to see if he was still standing there. He was with his long-time girlfriend. Lydia could've cared less about Malia, in fact she tried to avoid Malia every chance she got. You see, the girls weren't quite on speaking terms - Malia used every chance to make Lydia feel more invisible than she already felt. Lydia snapped her head back to the bulletin noticing the few clubs advertising events, and a few flyers for scheduling and breaks. She finally found something that actually caught her eye; the poster for the winter formal.  


Ever since freshman year, Lydia made a habit of not going to any of the formals or socials. It was because nobody ever even _attempted_ to ask her one. Only once, Scott had asked her to come with him as a friend, but she said that she would be fine home alone. He got that sad puppy face when she turned down his offer, but she told him that, "she would be fine" and "he should go and have fun". Sometimes she wished that she had gone with him, because she was curious to see what the dances were like, but she knew that it would be better if she just kept her distance as always. This year was different though, Lydia Martin wanted to go the formal this year and wanted to be asked by the one person who she knew really did think she was invisible. Stiles. She sighed softly at the poster knowing it was never going to happen.

Lydia turned back to the lockers where Malia and Stiles were standing before. It appeared that the coast was clear so Lydia let out breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. Lydia reminded herself that she shouldn't even try to mix with people like Malia Tate and Stiles Stilinski, it just wasn't right. The strawberry blonde girl turned on her heel, hearing the sound of her Converse slid against the linoleum floor. She quickly hurried off to her locker in hopes that she wouldn't have to encounter Malia or Stiles for the rest of the day.

-

Second period went by easily, she only caught Stiles in the corner of her eye once or twice, third period was the same way, but she could also see Malia whispering things to him; Lydia was sure she didn't want to know what they were saying, by lunch she felt like she had almost completely forgotten about her fantasy of Stiles asking her to the winter formal. All was just okay until Stiles walked into the lunch room and whisked by Lydia. She almost waved to him when she thought that he was looking at her, but she found herself realizing that Stiles was only looking behind Lydia and at his friends. Lydia caught a glimpse of Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbarr, Isaac Lahey, and Jackson Whittemore. She felt a heavy log of embarrassment and disappointment sit in her stomach.

The girl cheered up a bit upon seeing her two best friends enter the lunch room. Allison Argent was the first one to enter. Allison had been Lydia's best friend since the girls were six. Both of them knew each other to the core, and always exchanged secrets which they knew they could keep. They were the perfect two. Scott joined their duo, making it a trio, in fifth grade when Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey dumped him from the popular group. If that hadn't have happened, Scott might still be best friends with Stiles.

"Scott, Allison, he'll never notice me at this rate!" Lydia told her friends as she dug into her salad. She had just finished explaining to them the encounter she had had earlier in the hallway. Allison rolled her picture perfect eyes at Lydia.

"Lyds, you've practically been avoiding him for half your life, of course he doesn't notice you!" Allison protested against her friend. Scott, being the shy and quiet person he is, kept his head down and tried to ignore the two girls; suddenly becoming very interested in his history textbook. Allison, of course, brought him right back into the conversation. "Scott, don't you think that Lydia isn't even putting herself out there?"

"Hm?" Scott looked up from his textbook with wide puppy-like eyes, "Well, I think that she's not really pushing herself out there, you know?" He said with a quite tone. He didn't want to upset either girl, which was near impossible. Surprisingly Lydia didn't seem as offended as he thought she would appear after his comment. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and picked at her lunch with a sort of disappointed expression. She wasn't disappointed with Scott, she was disappointed in herself.

Lydia knew that she should try to capture Stiles' attention, but it was harder than it seemed. Especially with the way she was and how barely anybody noticed her.

"Guys, I know that I should... It's just hard, y'know? He's Stiles Stilinksi; varsity lacrosse team captain, hottest boy in school, practically has his own fan club." She defended herself, trying to give herself and her friends reasons why she couldn't talk to Stiles.

"And you're Lydia Martin. You're gorgeous, incredibly smart, and the first girl to ever see Stiles in this way." Allison told the girl patting her shoulder tenderly. Allison was always an optimist and tried to cheer Lydia up in moments like these.

"Allison, you and I both know that a girl like me never gets a guy like that."

"Don't give up hope, Lydia. I'm rooting for you!" Scott told her from his corner of their lunch table. A smile was plastered on everyone's lips, especially Lydia's.

Lydia felt a warm blush escalate to her cheeks even thinking of the possibility that Stiles, of all people. would one-day notice her. The girl looked up and her eyes instantly went to the table where he was sitting.

Just as she swore Stiles almost met his eyes with her own the bell rang for fifth period; math. Lydia was the best at math, and she always knew how to do the things Coach Finstock assigned them. She easily solved equations in class and finished her work earlier than the other kids in her class. It was easy to her, and like all her other classes, she always had an A and the top of the class scores. She stood up from the table, said a quick goodbye to her only two friends on the planet, then made her way to the classroom a little earlier than the other kids who were reluctant to leave their lunchtime.

Lydia held her breath, a habit she had picked up when she was in a larger social setting. The girl passed through the hallways not stopping once to look up until she reached the room. She was surprised to see Stiles sitting in the room with Coach having a serious conversation. It seemed like she had interrupted a very important lecture between the two. Coach's eyes were burning with fury, but Stiles looked more laid back than ever, and Lydia would notice something like that. She peeked her head further into the room to listen to the talk between the two boys. Coach's voice came out in a booming tone, "Stilinski! We have six weeks until the formal, and lacrosse tryouts! You're coming up with an 'F' which we both know doesn't make you as cool as you want to seem. If you want to stay on the team you're going to have to get your grade up to an A by the end of the next six weeks."

"Coach, save me the tears. I know about the F... And I was trying to fix it but I got sidetracked." The boy tried to protest in a sarcastic tone. He moved his hand through his tousled brown hair. "Coach, you gotta' let me go to that formal! We all know that it is a big part of junior year here. I need that A." Stiles' laid back tone shifted to a little more worried and urgent. The girl sneezed causing her to trip on air and fall face-first onto the ground. Luckily, Stiles noticed the loud sound that was made when she hit the ground and instantly stood up to see if she was okay.

She felt like she was dreaming when she looked up to see the boy looking directly at her from his current position. His bigger, taller, and stronger frame helped Lydia off the ground. She mumbled somewhat of a thanks trying to keep herself from blushing too hard at the current predicament she was in. He smiled at her. She actually saw it this time. He had smiled, directly at _her_.

Nobody could have a more dreamy smile, and she was gazing into his view as she smiled back. This was probably a dream, especially because the boy of her dreams was finally looking at her. It wasn't just the smile he gave her, but also the way he looked at her. For the first time nine years Stiles had actually glanced her way. It felt like his eyes were the sun and they were making her melt.

She quickly realized how long she had been gazing into his eyes before she pulled away from him averting her eyes. She didn't want to look at him again because it made her heart skip beats. The strawberry blonde bit her lip gently as she snapped back to reality from the sound of Stiles' voice. He sounded confident and excited, but the words didn't process with her right away.

"Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin will tutor me!" He told Coach with a sharp tongue. He turned over to Lydia with a beaming, pristine smile. "Lydia, are you okay with that?" He asked her, his smile never faded from his lips.

"Wait. What?" She asked with wide eyes. "Me? You want me to tutor you? Stiles, do you realize how ridiculous that is?" She said. She wasn't even going to bother on how he even knew her name, "Look, I may be smart and all but tutoring you would be... preposterous! Loo-" Before she could continue Stiles cut in.

"We meet tonight at your place. Six sharp. I'm bringing snacks." The boy commanded not even giving her time to argue with him. She wanted to because of how hard it would be for her to hide from him. She didn't want to be noticed by him like this. Lydia Martin wanted him to romantically look into her eyes and ask her to the winter formal, this definitely was not the moment she had pictured. "I'll see you tonight. Coach, any objections?" The boy turned back to a shrugging Bobby Finstock.

"I'm completely fine with it. Remember Stilinski, if you want to stay on the team next season this is your only shot." He said lowering his eyes down to a sports catalog. Stiles excitedly thrust his arm into the air.

Lydia stood there stunned.


	2. Six Sharp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles have their first study date. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! I've decided to update this regularly and as often as I can. If you guys want to request a fic you can go to my main blog ofmartinskis.tumblr.com. Enjoy!

Lydia had been fretting since fifth period. All she could do is nervously chew on the end of her purple gel pens, the ones that she had vowed to keep bite-mark free - so much for that. Lydia couldn't focus in sixth period either. The biological terms went right through her brain, and whenever she was asked to answer a question she would mumble an incoherent answer. Lydia was nervous as hell, but she didn't want to admit it. In seventh period she had turned over to look at Stiles, and he winked at her. _He had winked._ Lydia Martin, the girl who was doomed for eternity into a life of geekdom, had been winked at by Stiles Stilinski, a boy who was loved by practically all of their high school and had a reputation to uphold. She was dying on the inside, but she couldn't tell him that. Then she would ruin any chance she even had of getting Stiles to notice her. Lydia slumped down into he chair in seventh period hoping that he wouldn't **ever** wink at her again. After that little experience, it felt as if her heart were about to burst out of her chest from how hard it was beating.

When she heard the final bell ring for the day, she was more than relieved to be able to escape from the cute wink and the cunning smirk Stiles had given her earlier. Is this how their relationship would be from now on? If this is what tutors and their students did together, she signed up for the wrong job - even though she was more forced into signing up. Lydia couldn't wait to tell Allison, Scott, or anyone who was willing to listen to her rant about her nine year crush. Usually when she got out of class she would wait to watch Stiles and his friends leave for the day and wait for Scott and Allison, but today she practically ran out the door. When she saw a familiar brunette heading her way Lydia moved even farther from the boy who she was supposed to meet later today. She was glad that she could finally let off her load and tell Allison everything that had happened after lunch.

"Allison, he said that he's coming to _my_ house to _study_. Has the world turned upside down or something? Also, how the hell did Stiles even know my name?" Lydia pondered while walking out of school with Allison at her side. Lydia's backpack and thoughts had never felt heavier. She bit her lip intensely trying to find the answer to any of her questions inside her brilliant mind. None of the questions were answered, her brain felt like it had short-circuited or something.

"Calm down, Lyds! This is what you've been waiting for, right? Haven't you always dreamt of this moment since you were, like, seven?" Allison's eyes were glowing with excitement, and Lydia knew this look better than any others. She hated when Allison did this, it was her face of love. You could tell from a mile away that Allison had sniffed out the next couple of her dreams. She sighed, more like swooned, over the idea of Lydia and Stiles studying. "You guys will be cute together, and have lots of study dates, and also lots of babies!" The other girl cooed happily while Lydia attempted to block her out, cursing under her breath. She wished that Scott wasn't taking the bus home, then at least she'd have someone to rely on to get Allison out of this state. "... Then on your wedding day we'll buy flowers. Which flowers do you prefer? Roses or lilies?" Allison inquired dreamily to her friend. Lydia closed her eyes and began using her index finger to rub her temples.

"Woah there, horsey. Calm down. I'm just his tutor for right now, not his fiancee." Lydia rolled her eyes dramatically as Allison finally piped down and listened to the other. "Lilies," she mumbled to the girl's question about their future wedding arrangements, "I think we'll have lilies at the service; they are elegant and beautiful." Lydia remarked clutching her biology text book to her chest. Allison gave her a pleasant smile as they neared the front doors of the school grounds.

"I always took you for more of a lily girl than a rose girl." Allison shook her finger as Lydia pushed the door with her shoulder allowing Allison to exit before her. "Oh, Lydia, this is what you wanted, right?" The girl asked with her eyes narrowed in a more serious way than her previous expression. Lydia gave her a small smile.

"I was kinda hoping that he would confess his undying love for me and propose to me on the spot, but I think that this will do for now. I got noticed by none other than Stiles Stilinski. That's improvement, right?" She said with a grin, her grip on her textbook became a little looser as she took in a breath of fresh air. "I'll catch you later, Ally. I have a study date to prepare for!" Lydia lifted one arm from her textbook and waved to Allison. When the brunette was out of sight she moved her way through the large mass of cars until she got to her own little car. She might not have wanted him to notice her this way, but at least she was being noticed by someone other than her two best friends.

-

_Six sharp._ The words rung in her head like the echoing of a bell. Every time she thought of anything else it always led back to those two words. Lydia was home by three and ended up cleaning her room until it was pristine so Stiles wouldn't get a bad impression of her home. This boy made her crazy, and she felt like she had to make herself look as good as possible. She even made an effort to wear a dress; though it didn't feel the same as her jeans and t-shirts. Lydia took a deep breath as the clock neared five. The minutes couldn't tick by any slower.

Every thing she did just made the minutes tick by slower. She tried writing her own mathematical theorems but the numbers got jumbled up in her head. If she was this flustered thinking about him, she didn't even know how she would be able to tutor him like this. _Breathe, Lydia. It's just a boy... It's Stiles. But he's not just a boy, he's **the** boy._ Lydia thought to herself as she slammed her head against her textbook. This inflicted a small bit of pain onto her forehead. She rubbed the spot cursing at herself for even thinking to slam her head against something as hard as a textbook. Just as she was about to go to the bathroom to check out the wound she had caused herself, the doorbell rang. Stiles.

Lydia felt like she would hyperventilate just from the sound of the doorbell. She looked around her room carefully - trying to spot any last minute disasters to clean up, and quickly brushed down her dress so it hung loosely over her knees. After making herself look presentable, the girl walked to the door carefully cracking it open. When she saw his tall figure she was sure she was going to faint. "H-h-hey... U-uh come in, Stiles." She stuttered out opening the door to full width so he could step inside. Lydia noticed that not only was he holding his book bag, he was also holding a bag filled to the brim with Reese's peanut butter cups and other assorted snacks. How did he know those were her favorite? Or did he just bring them because he could? She could see the tall boy taking everything in the room in. He observantly eyed how clean it was, the different posters she had hung on the wall of different Field's Medal winners - Stiles definitely couldn't recognize any of them, and also the few inspirational quotes she had all around her room.

"You look nice, got a hot date tonight, Martin?" He remarked towards her get up - a small chiffon dress, her only lipgloss painted onto her lips and her long strawberry curls pulled into a small bun- with a smirk and a quick wink her way. Did he have to wink? That made her heart race about a million times faster than before. "Nice place, did you decorate it yourself?" He asked continuing to explore every aspect that the room had to offer. She almost forgot to answer because she was swooning at the sight of Stiles roaming around her room.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. My mom said she'd pay for it if I made myself a room that would be a good environment for my studies." She told him quietly, hoping the answer hadn't come out as lame as she thought it sounded in her head. It was the truth though, her mom had offered to buy the furniture and the paint, just as long as Lydia made herself a room that was a good place for doing homework and researching. She had shelves in the corner, a desk, and one main computer, a whiteboard that was filled with equations, as well as a laptop for her accessibility to studying. "You know what they say, if you work hard enough for it you make the money. That's why I made my room like this, so I can work on my goal." She continued plopping down on her couch and patting the spot next to her for Stiles to join her.

"So you built your room as a personal laboratory and research facility?" He asked with an amused expression. She tried not to let it bother her that he was almost making fun of her room. Why not have your own personal study? It was nice, and allowed her to geek out to her full extent.

"Stiles Stilinski, are you making fun of my study habits? I'm guessing the reason you have an F is because you  _don't_ have a personal study." She glared at him playfully, trying to skillfully hide her profusely rosy cheeks from the boy from being a little feisty with him. All Stiles did was hold his hands up in mock defense.

"Oh, no. I wasn't making fun of them, I was truly interested by the fact that you built your room around  _school._ I would rather have a room built around detective work or something." He shrugged at her raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Not around school. I built it around research. School is definitely not something I'm that interested in. I'm interested in learning, just not by the slow progress of our classes." She explained to him with a small smile. It was hard for her to explain to people that she didn't enjoy school as much as one might think. She thought of it as a gateway into something bigger; whether that bigger thing be Harvard or Stanford. But, Lydia knew both schools would be just as easy for her. The true goal she had set for herself was the Field's Medal.

"You, Lydia Martin, don't enjoy school? I've always thought you as the type of person who would love school. I mean, all the teachers love you, you get the top grades in all our classes. How can you not like school? You're breezing through it." His jaw slacked a little bit in awe. Lydia was blushing hard. How did he know so much about her and her school life? They'd never even really talked before now, so how did Stiles know anything about her? Even when he knew her name before surprised the girl. She never thought that she had ever been notable enough for someone popular to remember specific things about her. 

"Whatever, it's not too big a deal," she said pulling out one of her gel pens, "it's not like you like school either. Clearly you don't really mind getting an F that much unless it interferes with your lacrosse team." She argued back, but it came out more playful than anything.

Instead of coming off as playful, Stiles looked genuinely offended. This surprised Lydia, a lot. What had she done wrong? Hadn't she just made fun of what they were both teasing each other about. Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry, and she looked at Stiles with a soft and gentle smile. "I'm sorry, was that pushing it too far?" She asked sincerely. Stiles started cracking up; Lydia was even more confused than before as she watched him move his hand to his stomach as he laughed.

"I got you, I knew you would fall for I pouted for a little bit. To think I got you to believe that I care about my grades _that_ much! But, seriously I really need A's, in all my classes. Coach said that it was just math, but in truth I have F's in biology, and history too... I was kinda waiting to tell you since you looked so pissed back in Coach's class that I didn't think you would agree to tutor me in two more classes." He sounded desperate for help. Lydia couldn't just turn him down when she'd finally gotten the chance to be around him. She sighed and nodded her head at Stiles trying to keep her eyes low.

"Sure, why not. I mean, we're already doing math," Lydia smirked softly at the boy and nodded even more, "Why don't we get started?"

The rest of the night was spent with the two sitting around nibbling on licorice as they went over their trig homework for the night. They had exchanged a few giggles, and a couple of pleasant glances. Stiles had mentioned her purple gel pens and how cool they were, Lydia just giggled happily taking in her gel pens. Stiles mentioned that his favorite movie was Star Wars, his favorite superhero was Batman, and that his favorite villain was Poison Ivy when the two somehow got into the topic. The had small conversations in between every time they studied, Sometimes it came around to "What kind of movies do you like?" or "Do you remember when Coach was explaining this to us in class and I completely schooled him?". Stiles even cut in a few times to ask about her own favorite things. She was happy to know that at least Stiles cared somewhat about what kind of a person she was. The study session was relaxed, and Lydia felt relaxed too. For being around her crush for at least four hours, _alone_ , she was doing alright. After a while, when both of them were pretty much brain fried (Stiles wouldn't admit that he was already brain fried by the end of their first question), Stiles pulled out the Reese's and Lydia instantly smiled.

"You like peanut butter cups?" He asked with a goofy but adorable grin on his lips. Lydia just nodded shyly in response unable to give a proper answer. She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed admitting to liking the candy. Maybe it was the fact that his voice made her nervous, and like she always had to make a good impression on him. His grin widened if that was possible, and he patted her shoulder.

"I love them, they're actually, like, my favorite candy of all time!" She smiled brightly admitting to her love of the candy. He nodded in agreement.

"I love them too, I've always preferred them over other candies... Y'know, they're like the perfect combination." He winked at her as he took a whole Reese's into his mouth. She was quite impressed that he could fit a full sized one all the way into his mouth without even breaking it in half or something. She tried to do the same to impress him, but ended up dropping the Reese's onto her lap. She giggled, and he laughed along smiling at her with a pure look of joy. "I'm the king at doing that, don't even try to surpass me!" He mocked her, his smile never fading from his lips.

"Stiles, I surpass you in intelligence so I think that this will have to be the thing you surpass me in." Lydia teased him playfully pushing his shoulder a bit. When she did so they both turned to each other, eyes widened and Lydia's heart beating so fast in her chest she didn't know if it would ever slow down. Stiles put his highlighter to his lips not taking his eyes off her for a moment. They both just stared at each other in a blissful state, unable to move from their current positions. In that moment, time seemed to stop and they both felt like the only two people on Earth. Stiles bit his lip a little bit before he noticed how close their faces were. Too close for comfort.

The boy stumbled and tripped a couple of times as he scooped up his books and other study supplies, along with his backpack. Lydia blinked back into reality as she watched him fumble about her room trying to find all the things to complete his collection of belongings. She realized he was leaving.

"H-h-hey, thanks for the -uh- session. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? We'll plan out the dates we're going to, uhm, meet." He managed to get out as he practically raced for the door. Lydia wanted to stop him and say something about how he should stay, but she knew now that he was gone, she really couldn't do anything. She watched as the boy got into his blue Jeep and rode off into the night.


	3. Meet Me In the Courtyard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥（ﾉ´∀`）This is actually a chapter full of a lot of dialogue. Warning, Malia is really rude to Lydia towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts during the morning after the study session.
> 
> Dudes, if you want to ever request a prompt, send it to http://ofmartinskis.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, enjoy! Any suggestions or changes to be in the future you can put in the comments below.

Lydia moaned at the sound of her alarm beeping to wake her up at six-thirty in the morning. Every school day was like this, and usually she didn't complain about getting up so early, but after her night with Stiles she was exhausted. The best part was, she wasn't exhausted because of the studying, she was exhausted because the thought of Stiles' actions after they had been staring at each other kept her up all night with worry. What the hell had she done to make him so flustered? They just stared at each other, it wasn't like they kissed or he confessed to her. It was normal to stare at other people. Lydia, once again, felt like her brain had short circuited and she couldn't focus on anything but Stiles or his reaction. She knew that they had been close, but what was so awkward about it? She sighed with anger and turned over so her face was buried in the Egyptian cotton of her sheets. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to lay here and answer all the questions that were floating around in her head. She gave herself a moment to just lay there until she felt like the pillow was blocking her breath, and until she felt ready to actually get up from her sheets.

-

Stiles laid in his bed completely flustered and perplexed. When he got that close to Lydia his heart started... Racing. He didn't know why. It felt so wrong, but it felt so right at the same time. The boy gingerly bit down on his lip and sighed contently looking at his clock. He noted that it was five minutes after when he usually got up to get ready, and he didn't care. Couldn't he just lay here and process his feelings? Why did he feel like that when he looked at her? Stiles banged his head on his pillow regretting it instantly as the back of his head hit the wall. "Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing at the back of his head. That's what completely woke him up.

-

"Allison, it wasn't just any look. He looked like he was seriously entranced by me or something. I was totally entranced by him, too, and I think that's what freaked Stiles out!" Lydia bowed her head in shame as she trudged through the hallways of the school. She was hoping not to look up anytime soon in case Stiles was somewhere near the girls. "What if I screwed up? What if he doesn't want me to tutor him anymore? What if he thinks I'm a man-stealing freak?!" She was on the verge of hyperventilation as the girls walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High School. They passed a couple of classrooms, Lydia not even risking to see if Stiles was in one of them talking to his friends. Allison clearly was looking to see if she could find him.

"He's not freaked out by you, I'm sure... Let's just hope he needs some time to adjust? I mean, staring into each other's eyes is pretty romantic." Allison giggled and proceeded to hook arms with Lydia. The girl bounced among the hallways a little too excited that Lydia and Stiles had checked each other out. If looking into each other's eyes even counted as 'checking out'. Lydia just groaned even louder, that caught the eye of a couple of passerby's.

"He totally thinks I'm a freak. Have you seen me?!" She asked Allison in an even more distressed state. She gestured to the outfit she was wearing the way her face was spotted with tiny freckles, and her eyes were covered by glasses - she had run out of time in the morning to put in contacts. "I even think I'm a freak." She bowed her head down at the sound of her melancholy tone.

"You're not a freak, I don't think you're a freak," the brunette replied optimistically, "Scott doesn't think your a freak, Danny is on the verge of thinking it." Allison listed off almost .2% of the whole student body of Beacon Hills High. Never in her life would she probably be liked by anyone else in the school. Who had time to worry about a girl who cared more about books than the newest fashion trend, or the cutest boy (though she was pining after him). The girls both turned to each other with smiles playing on their pink lips. When they had each other there seemed like there was nothing keeping them apart. "Look, Lydia, I know that was a stressful situation. Just walk it off, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to talk to you today." She said with a brighter tone than her smile.

"Thanks Allison, do you really think that he'll talk to me?" Lydia inquired as they paused in front of Lydia's first period, geography.

"Positive."

-

Lydia sat in class gently turning her head once and a while to Stiles sitting in class actually paying attention for once in his life. Every morning before when she'd seen him, he always seemed off in his own little world never paying true and close to the lecture that morning. Today was clearly different. He was taking notes with different colored pens - the way Lydia had taught him to organize his notes. She felt proud, and when he looked up and saw her he smiled. She smiled back, but it was more in admiration than just a friendly smile that said "Good morning, Stiles Stilinski!". She nibbled on the end of her pen rolling her eyes once her head was facing back to her notes. The idiot had made her blush. Hard.

By the end of class she was relieved that they wouldn't have to learn about the human anatomy of India anymore. She, like usual, waited until the rest of the class had gotten up and left. What she didn't notice was Stiles Stilinski standing up and coming up beside. She was even a little surprised when she saw him.

"Hey, Lydia." He said with a sort of shy smile. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Stilinski." Was all she said, nodding her head in acknowledgement to the boy. She was already worried that he was going to jump right to what happened between them the night before. She braced herself for the hits she was about to endure.

"I just was wondering if we're still on for Wednesday, Friday, and the weekend?" He asked her with a timid voice, "I know you're probably a little pissed on me running out on you, but it was kind of a thing I had to do. I was just a little confused about, well, what happened between us. Sorry for freaking out, I'm just not used to being in silent situations like that." He was covering his trail of ever making her, or himself for that matter, feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh, well, I have tonight open too. I'm most productive on Tuesday nights, if that works for you." He smiled and nodded at her to show that he was totally up for that. As for the conversation about the staring the two had witnessed, she just shrugged at him and mumbled a small bit of, "It was my fault, don't worry about it."

"Great, we'll order pizza and I'm paying!" The boy said with a thumbs up and a grin. "It's mostly my fault, but don't worry about it." He said with a timid smirk. He scratched his neck following her as they continued down the hallway.

The rest of the walk to their second period class was spent in silence. Stiles didn't want to talk about anything else, and nor did Lydia. They had nothing to talk about, they had simply just settled their business. That's all there was between their relationship. Business. Maybe they had brought a little friendship into the mix, but what was the harm in that? It would be worse to tutor someone, or to be tutored by someone you can't stand. The two had bonded over similar interests which allowed them to have a completely professional relationship. When they reached the classroom Stiles walked in before her and instantly went to sit near Malia. She could hear Malia whispering things into his ear, and watched as the brunette boy wrapped his arm around her. Lydia felt sick, mostly because she wished that she could be the one that Stiles put his arm around.

She practically had to bite her tongue in spite of the couple. She glared and turned her head around like a prissy brat. Something about their relationship ticked Lydia off - and that was mostly the fact that Stiles paid more attention to Malia than anyone else in his life. It made Lydia want to scream, sometimes more literally than other times. She slammed her textbook open hoping to cause some kind of loud noise that would catch the couple off guard. She couldn't wait until class started so that the two would separate. Then she said it, it just kind of slipped out.

"Can't you two get a room?" She exclaimed turning around to face them. Her face was bright red.

Her hopes were demolished when she heard the loud sound of Malia's high heels clicking behind her. "Did I just hear a ghost make a noise? Did anyone else hear that? I think the air is trying to tell us something." She pretended to be oblivious to the fact that Lydia was right in front of her. The class snickered and a few, "I think I heard it too"s came from the crowd of students pooling into the classroom. Malia snickered and kicked Lydia's desk so she fell down onto the floor. Lydia picked herself up the ground, then took up her belongings.

"I think the ghost was trying to say, 'I'm a waste of space, nobody will ever notice me, and I'm just vapor'." The rest of the class continued to snicker and Stiles just sat back and watched it all. Luckily for Lydia he wasn't snickering like the rest of them. Lydia felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She tried to blink it back, but it was too late. "Aw, I think I can here the ghost crying." Malia's tone of voice changed from bitter to sarcastic, "Boohoo, cry me a river. You're a little stuck up, teachers pet, Lydia. No one will ever care about your existence." Malia continued on. "Boo."

The class was like a pack of Hyena's attacking Lydia's soul ravenously. She wanted to sprint out of the classroom and to the girls' bathroom, but it was too late for that. The girl heard the bell for class and the teacher would be in any moment.

"Malia, leave her alone." Stiles said with a firm tone moving in front of his girlfriends view to keep distance between the two girls. "What has she ever done to you?" Stiles asked in an even more serious tone.

"Are you kidding, Stiles?" Malia scoffed whipping her ombre locks of hair over her shoulder, "That little bitch deserves to be put in her place." The girl almost whined to her boyfriend. Her just continued to look her square in the eye and defend Lydia from Malia.

"Stop. This isn't funny, it's cruel what you're doing." His eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. He had never remembered Malia doing this in the past. Or maybe he was just too oblivious to care about anything like this. 

"What the hell, Stiles-" The conversation was cut short as their teacher, Mr. Yukimura, had entered the room.

"Hey, come to the courtyard at lunch, okay?" He whispered Lydia with a hopeful grin that made Lydia's inside's bubble with excitement. She sat back down at her desk and winked at the boy to let him know that she would meet him there.

For once Lydia was the one who winked his way instead of the other way around.


	4. It's No Big Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ Heart to heart 1/5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, opposed to contrary belief, this isn't named after the lyric in Katy Perry's song. I did work really hard on this chapter (that's why it was a bit late)! School startws Monday so I think that I won't really be updating this until either Friday or Saturday! Alright, enjoy.
> 
> As always, if you want to request a fic ask for it from my tumblr: http://ofmartinskis.tumblr.com

Lydia took a deep breath. It was lunch and she had almost completely forgotten about what had happened with Malia earlier. Lydia still had a feeling in her gut that she wished to punch Malia (actually she had an insatiable rage towards Malia making her feel invisible) but she tried to push it all behind her and not think about how much she completely wanted to hurt the other girl. Lydia was not one for Revenge, so it wouldn't have felt right to hurt Malia right back. The thing that most reminded Lydia of this morning debacle were the tiny red marks on her palm of where she had caught herself when she was pushed off her desk. Malia really had it out for her, and Lydia still didn't know why.

Maybe it was because in second grade Lydia had told the whole class that she had a crush on Stiles Stilinski (excluding the boy himself), and Malia had a crush on him too. Or possibly because of in third grade when Lydia had called Malia out on taking her crayon and told the teacher about it. Whatever it was, Malia sure held a mean grudge when it came to stuff like Stiles and crayons. Lydia hadn't really done anything huge to upset Malia, but she had played dirty with the girl before. Like, if fifth grade, Malia had hit her and Lydia hit her right back, harder. Then, when Malia slapped her in return, Lydia socked her right in the nose causing Malia to have a swollen (and broken) nose for a few weeks. The broken nose got Malia all the sympathy in the world, but Lydia's broken wrist just added onto to cruel and cold glares from the rest of the class.

Lydia had told Scott right before lunch that Allison and him shouldn't wait up for her - she was busy with Stiles. Scott had seemed shocked by this, and like he still needed to be caught up to the girls situation (Scott hadn't been there to hear her rant about Stiles asking her tutor him, or the time they gazed into each others eyes for a long time). Lydia gave him the short version of the story then apologized for having to run off on the boy. He looked like he had wanted to tell her something, but she just disappeared into the crowd of students heading to the lunchroom before he had gotten the chance to tell her whatever it was. Lydia had to force herself not to run, and to keep cool.

She wanted to seem mature about the situation - she didn't want to come off as the psycho girl who was probably going to punch Malia. She didn't want Stiles to think she was psycho anyways.

Once Lydia reached the outside she sat down on a nearby park bench that was just lying around the courtyard. Her mind was drifting off when she heard the school's backdoor make a creaking sound that signified that it was being opened. 

Lydia peered at the door from the spot she was seated, and sure enough she saw Stiles. He was just as bright as the sun, in her opinion. She could see the reflection of the sun glinting off his smile. The girl bit down hard on her lip in an attempt to force herself not to give him a dreamy smile. When Stiles saw her, he instantly made his way over to her.

He sat down on the spot next to her and dropped his backpack by his feet. Stiles couldn't help but notice how pretty Lydia's hair looked in the sun, and because of this he simply made a comment about it.

"Y-your hair looks really pretty, Lydia. Is it naturally red?" He asked her as he leaned over to get a more close up look of her hair. Lydia could feel her cheeks lighting up bright red. Why did Stiles  _have_ to be so close to her. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck and could take in his musky scent. He pulled back a bit taking her overly-red cheeks as a warning sign that they were too close again. Stiles could feel his own cheeks heating up by the second.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's not red. It's strawberry blonde, but everyone thinks it's red." She looked down shyly at her feet tenderly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Stiles observed it once more and nodded with a bright smile. He was nodding because he finally saw that it wasn't red.

"Oh! I see it now! It's not red, it's got those little blonde highlights and then the rest is like a pink-ish and red-ish blonde." He gave her a warm and genuine smile. His eyes met hers and the process of them feeling awkward started again.

Lydia looked into his eyes and he looked back. This time, after a while, Stiles still didn't run away from her and she didn't know why. Lately she had a lot of unanswered questions about the boy, but it felt like they would never get answered unless she asked Stiles - that option definitely wasn't in the picture. She giggled to herself thinking about the boy and how they were currently looking at each other. Her cheeks were a dark rouge color, and his were too (though neither of them were aware of it). They both just kind of sat there with wide eyes and quickly beating hearts.

Stiles broke the ice realizing that it was getting a little bit too close again for him. Even though this time they had gotten even closer than before.

"Uh- I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Malia. She can be really mean sometimes, but she doesn't mean any harm." He muttered, moving back to his original seating position. Lydia had to snap herself back to reality, but she let his words process and just nodded solemnly.

"It's no big deal, Stiles. It's okay she's done it before." Stiles looked truly stumped as to what she had said. Lydia assumed it was because Stiles probably thought that his all-to-perfect girlfriend couldn't be _not_  perfect. In all honesty Malia was probably a human too, but to the people she hated she definitely showed an inhumane part of her personality. "Look, about Malia, we've always had issues. It started when I told the whole second grade class I was in love with you." She blushed even more, if that was possible, and her hand instantly flew up to her mouth. "Did I just say that? God, I'm sorry. It's not like I'm into you anymore. If I was that would be weird, right?" She was trying to cover her previous words with a jumble of words she had connected together to make a sentence.

"What? Really? Oh, right, that would be weird." Oddly enough, when she said that she wasn't into him anymore Stiles felt a little bit...  ** _Sad?_** Lydia bit her lip and looked into his eyes. They also seemed a bit ticked off and unhappy.

"Yeah, really. I told everyone, except you of course. I thought you wouldn't care or notice me. The rest of the class hated me after I said it, so I thought you would hate me to." Lydia's eyes darted to the ground apologetically. She instantly felt bad for even speaking about the incident. It was the cause of everyone's hate for Lydia, and the beginning of her isolation. She felt so alone when the class left her to eat at her own lunch table, or when Malia would dump her milk on Lydia's head. Everyday was a new hell for the little girl. 

"I wouldn't of hated you..." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"Hm?" She asked and looked at the boy in a new light.

"I really wouldn't of hated you. You're too cool to be hated." Stiles turned and gave her an apologetic smile, but it seemed more happy than anything.

"You wouldn't have? Really?"

"Really, really."

"So you're saying that you might've liked me back?" Lydia asked with a teasing grin, but inside she was truly hoping that if she had said something back then he would've liked her more than a friend now.

"Maybe, I don't know. We were dumb kids, y'know?" He looked back at her with a smile.

"Dumb kids? I was the smartest kid in the class." Lydia felt herself crumple from the inside. He made it sound like it would be terrible to like her back from his tone of voice.

"Like I said, I might have liked you. You were cute, but I felt like you were too smart for anyone to hang out with you. I never realized that Malia would be the reason for your isolation from the rest of the second grade." He gave her a look that instantly made her regret thinking that he would've absolutely hated the thought of dating her.

"I was cute?"

"Yeah, really cute. Like, Grade A Hottie."

"Really, Stiles?"

"Honest to god, you were one of the hottest girls in our class Lydia Martin."

"You're just doing the thing on me right?"

"The thing?"

"The thing where you're just kidding and trying to make me entranced by your personality."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Are you being serious, Stilinski?"

"Aboslutely, Martin."

"Hey, Stiles, I'm sorry about at my house when we did the thing... I was just caught up in the moment."

"I was too. I'm sorry for making it weird. I was caught up in how great you are. As a friend of course."

"As a friend..." Lydia replied glumly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short! I will be writing sort of a second part to this


	5. Grade A Hottie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, SURRRRPRISSSEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry this is late and short! I had school and got caught up with that. Here is a very short chapter that is a continuation of the courtyard scene. Also, there is a surprise in the middle of this! Another thing, I promise I will write a really long chapter for my lack in activity.

Lydia giggled at Stiles as he cracked another joke. The two had been spending the whole lunch period together sharing giggles and full-hearted smiles. Stiles gave her a smile back; it was that boyish grin that made Lydia take a step back and notice how chiseled and handsome his features were. When they were like this, just two people joking around, it almost felt like she could forget the fact that Stiles was in a different social class than her. Lydia bit her lip when she saw him grin, and he stopped grinning.

"Hey, Lydia..." He started looking down at his hands, and twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah?" She replied looking at the boy with honest eyes.

"If you were asked to the dance by someone who you were liked by, but they were unsure that you liked them, what would you do?" He asked, his voice was a little shaky, but he didn't take his eyes of the strawberry blonde for a moment. It was like he didn't want to miss a second of anything she did or moved.

"I-I don't know... I'd probably ask the person why and if I liked them I might go with them." She responded honestly. She didn't want to lie and say that she would accept that person right off the bat. If it were a special someone (like Stiles for example) she would say yes.

"What do you mean by 'might', like would it depend on the person? Or...?" He sounded curious, and why should Lydia ruin his curiosity?

"Well, probably... Like I said, it would depend on the person. If it were a hot guy with rippling muscles I might say yes." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and stood up. She didn't even know why. "Uh, I'll see you next period... 'Kay, Stiles?" She said hurrying off without another word. Why was he asking her these things.

-

Stiles had spent the rest of his lunch alone. For once in his life, Stiles Stilinski was left alone. To him, the feeling of only being with your thoughts was great for him. When he was around Jackson or Isaac, he could barely focus on all their words let alone his own. He sat there pondering the fact Lydia had left him.

He was honestly asking those questions because Stiles Stilinski had a secret. He had a secret that would instantly get him kicked off the lacrosse team, kicked off the head seat at the Popular's Table, and sent to be with the other nerds. The only person who truly knew this secret was Scott. Stiles had thought that Scott would forget this - they obviously hadn't been friends since Jackson and Isaac made Scott leave their group. Scott probably hadn't though, because this was the biggest thing Stiles had told him...

_**Stiles once had a crush on Lydia Martin in third grade.** _

Not just any crush, but one that was a  _true_ crush. When Stiles was around Scott, he would talk nonstop about the girl. And now, today, all he wanted to do was talk to his friends about how amazing and funny Lydia Martin was. But, sadly, because of who he was, Stiles could tell no one about how he felt.

Especially not Malia.

Stiles sighed pushing his head into his hands. What was he going to do about this? Could he even tell Lydia that secretly he had thought of her as really pretty?

He simply thought Lydia wouldn't reciprocate the feeling and think that he was attempting to cheat on his long-time girlfriend Malia. Stiles groaned causing a couple of students to look his way with an awkward and distorted expression on their faces.

What was Stiles going to do?

 


	6. Kiss Me. Kiss Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Stydia at Lydia's house! This is after the courtyard, and now they're at a study date.

Lydia sat in front of the textbooks she had laid out with a worried expression. She couldn't process anything that Stiles had asked her in the courtyard... It just didn't make sense. Why would he ask her that kind of stuff? Lydia was worried it was just a way for Stiles to taunt her and that he was just like the rest of the popular kids. She was worried that all this was a lie and he really didn't want to study with him. The thing she was most worried about was whether or not Stiles might actually view her as more of a person than just a study partner. This is the thing that scared her the most and made her want to scream.

The girl sat their dwelling in her own worries, but she was snapped back to reality at the sound of the doorbell.

Maybe Stiles wasn't just a regular popular, and he actually had come to study today which showed some sort of commitment. Lydia just wasn't sure how pure this commitment was.

Lydia stood up and made her way to the door swiftly, she didn't want to open it too quickly and not be prepared when she saw Stiles' face. She pulled open the door and there he was, handsome with stupid grin. She bit her lip in his presence to keep herself from smiling too widely. She made her way away from the door so he could step into her house.

"Hey, Lydia, I know I keep making things weird between us. It's just there's this thing and it's hard to explain..." He started with a bashful blush highlighting his pale and freckled cheeks with crimson. He smiled down at the carpeted floor of her home. "What I'm trying to say is that I-"

Lydia cut him off before he could finish the sentence.'

"-Were you asking me that as a joke or something? It's okay, Stiles. I know I'm nerdy, and no guy would give me a once over so you can joke about that kind of stuff with me." She let her eyes hopelessly wander to the ground as well.

"No, actually I think you're really beautiful, Lyds." He had randomly called her Lyds, and it seemed to just roll off his tongue easily. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny... I just don't understand how you could think that you're so low, but actually you're quite a catch. I can't believe that my girlfriend is more popular than you." He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair uneasily. "What I'm trying to say is, you're incredible Lydia. So incredible. Maybe things would've been different between us if we hadn't had met under these circumstances."

"What-"

"Lydia, I just need to know... What do you think of me?"

"I-I think you're... You."

"No, really. What do you really think of me?"

"I think you're amazing too, Stiles. I've thought that since the second grade. You don't understand how hard it is for me to see you everyday and to think that we could've been more than this if I had met you before. You mean a lot to me. I just think that I'm not truly what you're looking for." She sighed and looked up at him with a smile that seemed insincere.

"Lydia..."

"Stiles, we're here to study not confess our love to each other." She coughed awkwardly and sat down at the coffee table waiting for Stiles to join her.

"If only things could have been different Lydia." He opened his textbook and they both began to get to work.

-

Even though they had basically just confessed that they were crushing on each other, it didn't seem to phase either of them. They both just sat there doing their work as it were just another normal study session. Stiles asked questions, Lydia helped him. That was their deal right? She was just his tutor, nothing more.

Lydia would crack jokes to Stiles and vice versa. Stiles had told her that she could go on to do some really great things, and that she was really good with teaching. She giggled at this thought and the two joked about how she would receive her Field's Medal (Lydia had explained to Stiles what the Field's Medal was in their previous study session). The two seemed like normal.

Deep down Lydia could feel herself wishing she had gone for it and asked him out, but it would be wrong. Especially considering the fact that he had brought up his girlfriend in their confession conversation. Lydia was snapped out of her explanation when Stiles suddenly slapped down his pencil and stood up. She figured that it was time for the boys snack break.

Stiles stretched as he stood up to order their pizza.

"Lydia, what kinds of toppings do you like? Also, we're getting two larges, I'm starving." He cried out yawning a bit. They had been so caught up in their session they didn't even realize that it was almost an hour until 11pm. That meant it was only an hour until Stiles had to get back in his Jeep and drive home. Lydia didn't want to think about the boy leaving their study session.

"Uh, I'll take a cheese with pepperoni, and black olives." She shrugged.

"Simple. I like that." He grinned, and called the pizza place. Stiles walked off into the other room to give the couple's order to the guy on the other side of the phone line.

Lydia sat in silence for a few moments eagerly waiting his return. It felt like they wouldn't have any awkward feelings between them after the earlier confession, and the air seemed clear. The tension before seemed to have disappeared and Lydia had most of her questions answered about the boy and why he had been that close to her. She inhaled leaning back against the couch. Her neck was stiff from looking down at her papers for such a long period of time. Tutoring was harder than it was cut out to be. It was especially hard the first time finding out about it, because she barely knew Stiles; aside from the fact she had been crushing on him for such a long time.

Stiles returned from the other room and returned to his seat next to Lydia. His fingers barely brushed hers as they sat down next to each other. The girl's cheeks were instantly tinted beet red. She was trying to keep back the wide smile she felt on her lips when Stiles' fingers were in between her own. They went together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Stiles, we should probably get to work again, our next math test is Monday and I expect you to do better than you've done in the past twelve years of your life." She scolded, but only in a playful way.

"Alright, alright... Can we just stay like this until the pizza comes? I can't focus unless I get some protein and cheese in my body." He turned to her with a grin. Lydia smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Cheese is a protein you idiot." Lydia blushed and Stiles blushed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it's kind of confusing but Stiles and Lydia sort of confessed to each other. The thing is, they decided they shouldn't let their feelings effect the rest of their interactions and put it behind them.


	7. Pizza is the Perfect Gateway to my Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Stydia fun time. It's really short though! Next chapter is going to skip ahead a few days, just fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter, can you believe it?! I'll try to be updating regularly again, but you never know what might happen! Also I really want to do another fic, but I have no idea what I want to write. Any prompts or requests?

Lydia heard the doorbell ring as the two finished up their conversation about whether Batman or Antman was a better superhero. Stiles said Batman, but Lydia shrugged and couldn't decide between the two superheroes. When the doorbell rang Lydia hopped up and carefully approached the door. When she opened it she gratefully accepted the pizza and payed the pizza delivery boy the money Stiles had offered her.

"Stiles, pizza is served!" She exclaimed coming next to him and opening the box. The pizza was warm and steaming.

"I'm so ready to chow down on this!" He instantly pulled out two slices, folded them into a taco-like shape, and then forced them into his mouth. Lydia giggled and just took one slice and ate it... Normally.

"Stiles, did you happen to know that we're eating pizza not Mexican? If you wanted tacos so badily we could've just eaten somewhere else." She licked the corner of her mouth where she felt some pizza sauce. She was surprised when she felt Stiles' hand run against her cheek, around the same spot she had licked.

"You missed a spot."

She looked at him wide eyed and just nodded her head real slow. Stiles looked down and went back to eating his pizza like he was a three year old and Lydia most definitely felt like his babysitter right now. She happily ate her slice and then wiped her fingers gently against her jeans. Being Lydia, she didn't really want to appear lady-like around others, she didn't care about image. When she was around Stiles, sometimes she felt like she had to up her beauty and the way she acted just to impress him, but clearly that wasn't a problem since he knew her a bit better now.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have gotten that unless I had looked in a mirror." She gave him a large grin as she noticed some sauce the boys face. She stuck out her hand and wiped away, but before she could get to it Stiles grabbed her tiny wrist.

"Hey, I was trying to save that for later!" He groaned looking at the girl with a mischievous smile. Lydia raised an eyebrow in his direction, and a fierce tone came to her voice.

"Oh really, I didn't know that less than a drop of pizza sauce provided nourishment for growing boys." Her eyebrows stayed raised as Stiles placed a hand to his chest in mock pain.

"Ouch, Martin. You're going to kill me with that devil-like humor you've got." He teased her. Taking his hand away from his chest he lifted it up and twirled a lock of her strawberry waves. "You'd make a really good mermaid, did you know that, Martin?" He asked with a soft smile on his lips.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject! We were talking about pizza sauce, try to stay on topic." She giggled playfully as he tugged gently and twirled the lock of hair around his lengthy fingers.

"Pizza sauce is red, so is your hair." He shrugged continuing to observe it carefully.

"I told you... I'm a strawberry blonde, not a ginger. I can gladly assure you that I  _do_ have a soul."

"Uh-huh, if you have a soul, how can you make heartless jokes and tease me all the time? Huh?"

"I tease you because you're an easy target. I like to see how you react to my mockery."

"Really, so you tease me because you think I'm like a kitten or something?"

"Not a kitten, just like a child or something. You're innocent, in a good way."

"Innocent?"

"Yeah... Innocent."

And for a moment they looked into each others' eyes, and it was like something had both hit them. They were more than just study-buddies, or acquaintances. They might both be falling for the other's enchanting personality.


	8. A for Effort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a week after their next few study dates, and they're now on the test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a fic where Lydia is a nurse and Stiles is a patient? Also, I've taken some time off this fic because I was writing lots of essays for school.

_Jesus H. Christ._ Stiles looked down at his test his eyes shifting back and forth over the  _one_ question he had gotten wrong... How could he have missed that. It was one of the easiest on the test. He wasn't complaining, but this meant he was one point away from a perfect score. He had gotten his first A of the semester. He wanted to do a little happy dance, but decided that wouldn't be the best thing to do in front of a ton of his classmates. Around them, he had to keep it cool. He planned to show Lydia, and dance his heart out, tonight during their study date. Or maybe he could even invite her to lunch with the group. Not just introducing her as his tutor but as his friend as well.

-

Lydia sat in the same row, and two seats away from Stiles. She could practically hear the sound of his smile forming into a perfect crescent. Her own lips curved into a happy smile, it was also a proud smile. She had gotten Stiles to the point where he might even understand the stuff they were talking about in class. In their last study session Lydia had milked Stiles' brain of everything he knew about math to the point he couldn't think anymore. By the end of their studying Stiles and Lydia were about ready to pass out, maybe even fall dead to the floor. It looked like all their,  _her_ , hard work had paid off in the end.

Just as the last kid in the corner of the room received their test the bell rung. Lydia stood from her desk and walked out of the classroom. She felt a sudden bump behind her, and she didn't realize what was happening until she was pressed to the side of the hallway, Malia pinning her in place.

"Look,  _nerd-girl_ , I don't know what the hell you think you're doing with my boyfriend, but it's not okay. Stiles is mine. Mine. If you think you can steal him from me than you're dead wrong,  _bitch_." Malia rolled out every syllable of every insult. The words coming off her lips like needles poking at Lydia. She was confused as hell, and wanted to cry at the feeling of Malia taunting her.

"Steal him? Why would I steal him? Stiles is my friend and nothing more." Lydia protested, anger bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. Almost every bit of happiness she felt was drained from her in that moment.

"He cancelled our date to be with the likes of you. I don't get it, why does he find your study dates so precious?" She asked, a glare pitched at Lydia from Malia's chocolate eyes - yet now they seemed more of a dark maroon. Lydia shrank back at the presence of Malia. "Why?" Malia demanded after Lydia hadn't answered for a bit.

"Maybe I talk about more interesting things than what I'm going to wear tomorrow, or what the latest gossip is." Lydia revolted, waiting for Malia to slap her... Or worse. Instead Malia stuck up her noise and stepped back from Lydia. When she was a foot away she brushed off her hands and laughed.

"Ha, like he'd think you're more interesting than a brick with no sense of humor or style." Malia giggled maliciously and left for her next class, leaving Lydia there to cry silently to herself. She began walking when she felt like she finally had the strength to get away from where she was. Even after Malia had left, there still felt like there was something or somebody pushing Lydia against the wall. When she gathered her thoughts and got a hold of her own body she began to drag herself along to her next class. She didn't even notice Stiles in front of her.

Stiles slacked back when he noticed that Lydia was walking towards him. Her vibrant green eyes seemed more... Drab. He hated it, and wanted to run to her and understand why she was acting like that. Sadly, he knew that he could do that. She had said it herself. They were just friends, nothing more or less. Stiles bit his lip as he saw her walking closer to him.

In the beginning he hadn't intentionally been falling behind with the crowds of students, but now he was closer to her. He took her hand gently and held it when she had finally gotten close enough. She seemed to brighten up at that.

"Hey, you okay? You seem kind of sad... Did I do something?" He asked with a sad smile. She felt her heart melt, she definitely wouldn't be able to keep the assumption that Malia made from Stiles. Lydia bowed her head in shame.

"Well, uh, it's Malia... She yelled at me. Something about how you cancelled your guys' date for one of our study dates this week?" Lydia asked her eyes shifting back and forth cautiously.

"What? She said that? I did, but I didn't think she would take it so personally. We had our date the next night." He shook his head in disbelief. For once he thought that he and Malia were patching things up and becoming closer. "I'm sorry, Malia can be a really harsh sometimes... She takes things too seriously and would rather believe her own intuition than anyone's fact."

"Wait, are you saying that her bullying was right?" Lydia looked up from the ground and looked at Stiles with squinted eyes. She slid her hand out of his, making a light hissing noise at the feeling of letting go of his hand.

"What? No. I mean, I'm not defending her, but..."

"You totally are! I thought you would understand me, I thought you guys had broken up or something after what happened back in second period." Lydia continued to look at him with disbelief.

"Lydia, I'm not -" He tried to defend himself more than anything right now.

"You totally are taking sides. And you're taking her side. I thought you and I were friends, but I guess I was wrong." Lydia narrowed her eyes and stomped ahead to their next class, not daring to look back to see Stiles' expression.

-

Lydia sat through their whole class being pissed. After Malia had practically stomped all over her last week during second period, she assumed that the couple was taking a break. Now she was wrong, and Lydia Martin never liked to be wrong. She assumed that because she hadn't been in a real "social situation" like this before, it was ordinary to be wrong during things like this. Relationships weren't quantum physics. Lydia Martin knew quantum physics. She breathed out hoping to relieve her anger just a tiny bit. She could feel the familiar feeling of something hitting her head. She just guessed it was one of the kids in the class trying to taunt her, so she didn't look back. Then she felt it again, she still didn't look back.

After the fifth time she was ready to explode with anger. First Stiles, and now this shit. When she looked back Stiles had a sheepish grin and was about ready to throw another balled up piece of notebook paper at her head. She watched as he set it down, uncrumpled it, then threw it at the back of her head yet again. This time her instinct kicked in and she caught it. She viewed the paper reading the note that was written on the inside. It was longer than she thought, and she recognized the boy's very messy handwriting.

_Hey Lyds,_

_I'm sorry, it was a jerk move. I feel like I can't really pick a side, you know? Malia is my girlfriend, but you're one of my best friends. I'll tell her to leave you alone, and I have exciting news if we're still going to be on for that study date tonight. You're awesome, and I don't want to lose you as a friend or a tutor over something really stupid, y'know? Do you forgive me, because seeing you so pissed is making me pissed at myself. Like I said. I'm sorry. I know that she bullies you, and I'll do my best to be the diplomat in this issue, because it seems like it's becoming worse and worse for you._

_Your friend, Stiles._

She laughed at how formal it was but nodded in his direction to show that she was okay, and that the note made her feel better. She saw him give her a thumbs up, which somehow resulted with him laying on the floor of the classroom. The teacher called him out at this, and the whole class broke into sounds that only wild animals and teenagers make. Lydia giggled to herself as the teacher went on and on about how, "Teenagers these days have no respect for their education," and yada-yada. Lydia winked at Stiles, and knew that tonight was going to be a good night.


	10. A/N: Updates, Life, Not Coming Back!

Hello, my lovely readers! I've been waiting for over a year to update this fanfic, mostly because I moved up to a new grade - which I think we all know means more study and more hardships. I actually tried to write up a draft chapter quite a few times, but none of it felt right or made me feel like anyone would actually read the work because of the story. Therefore, I will be discontinuing writing, but here are some quick plot points I wish I had gotten to before the end of the fanfic:

  * Stiles finally getting a good grade on his tests and classes so he would be forced by his friend group to stop hanging out with Lydia.
  * Stiles telling Malia he couldn't take her controlling personality, but loved her as a friend.
  * Malia and Lydia making up for what had happened previously.
  * Lydia asking Stiles to the winter formal, and him saying no because he was weirded out that he would even be asked by her.
  * Stiles showing up her door with Reese's and pizza on the night of winter formal.
  * Lydia and Stiles slow dancing.
  * A cute kiss to round it all up (of course with Ally and Scotty awing at them like the little matchmakers they are).
  * The two of them playing a round of lacrosse at the end with Scott, Allison, Malia, and Isaac before winter break begins and they all go off for vacation.




End file.
